emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1701 (6th October 1992)
Plot Elizabeth is panicking on the morning of her wedding. She has got a hangover but won't admit it. Eric is sound asleep in The Woolpack cellar. Alan and Lynn set out all the food for the reception. Eric wakes up and has the most terrible headache. He cannot make anyone hear him. Michael nearly tells Nick about the burglary. Archie phones Nick up to tell him that it looks like Eric has done a bunk. Sergeant MacArthur tells Frank that Steve Marshal has been arrested for the burglary and that most of their possessions have been recovered. The Sugdens have heard that someone has been arrested for the Home Farm burglary. Michael and Archie have to lie to Elizabeth about Eric's whereabouts. Carol arrives at Lynn's in quite a state and tells Lynn that Lorraine has ran away. She is rude to Lynn and thinks that she is covering up for Lorraine. Nick cannot hide his worries from Elizabeth. The guests arrive for the wedding and Archie desperately asks if anyone has seen Eric. Joe and Jack suddenly realise that he is probably still locked in the Woolpack cellar where they left him. Michael is shocked to hear that Steve has been arrested. Elizabeth is eager to get to the church and Nick is trying to stall her. Eric gets violent when he is let out of the cellar. Frank is convinced that Eric had something to do with their stolen goods. The men have to sneak out of the pub after Elizabeth has left her house and get there just in time. Eric is exhausted. The service takes place. Carol apologises to Lynn and asks to talk. She talks about her own wedding day but they soon end up rowing again. Elizabeth and Eric are married. As they leave the church the police are waiting. Michael is arrested. Cast Regular cast *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) Guest cast *Sergeant MacArthur - Martin Dale *Vicar - Roger Grainger Locations *3 Demdyke Row - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Cellar, wine bar and public bar *Home Farm - Kitchen and dining room *Main Street *Victoria Cottage - Front garden and front room *Whiteley's Farm - Exterior *St. Mary's Church - Interior and exterior Memorable dialogue Alan Turner: (referring to the church) "Ah Seth, what side are you sitting on?" Seth Armstrong: "Me backside." Notes * There is a dramatic piano sting during the cliffhanger where Michael Feldmann is lead away by the police, leading into the closing theme. Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes